Flurry of Dancing Flames
by o0ForeverFantasy0o
Summary: Are you an Axel fangirl? This story places YOU as the main character, the girl Axel loves and must protect!
1. Starting Off

Chapter 1: Starting Off

A dark shadow began to form on the ground ahead of me. I jumped back; another heartless. It began to grow off the floor and form itself in front of us. It was huge, black and ugly. I was used to this happening, I'll explain later but lets just continue to what happens next.

"Get behind me." Axel said as he casted his arms outward and summoned his pair of chakrams. The 'Eternal Flames' as he likes to call them.

Obediently, I stepped back as he stepped forward which filled my nose with his scent, leaving me breathless. I glanced up to his emerald-green eyes that briefly met mine before he ran forward to attack the monster with his Eternal Flames swinging gently from his fingers. I might have been used to all the Heartless popping up but Axel was a different story. We've been dating for 2 years now and I still get butterflies whenever I'm near him. I was watching him rather intently as he moved all around the beast in a blur of red that matched the color of his hair that is styled behind his head into spikes.

Axel turned around in slow motion (or maybe that was just me) with a cocky smile on his face as the Heartless fell dead behind him; that's definitely my man. Axel began to walk toward me- swagger and all. I smiled as he got closer and closer and I noticed little flames that danced across his fingertips from the battle. Yes, you heard me correctly- flames. Axel can manipulate the element of fire because he is an assassin who works for Organization 13, a top secret organization that rids the world of Heartless- little monsters (sometimes big) that wander the Earth looking for someone else' heart to take over since they don't have their own. The Organization has 13 members who each play a different part to complete their goal; and making sure no one knows they exist as they do so. I am not a part of Axel's work but I know these things because he told me, even though it got him in trouble with his Superior. So, Axel's job is to eliminate any Heartless he comes across and to eliminate traitors within the Organization as a double agent if needed... or if someone just knows to much or if someone in the organization needs to be terminated- that's his job too.

"You hungry?" He asked me as if nothing had just happened, though the arrogant smirk was still on his face.

I was about to answer but Axel's phone beat me to it. "Hello?" He said flipping the open. "I just took care of it, thank God no one saw the thing." Axel answered to the person on the other end of the line. "Fine, I'll be right there," he said and hung up. Axel opened a dark corridor (which is basically a portal that takes you wherever you want- it comes with being in the organization).

"Where to?" I asked though I was pretty sure I knew where we were going.

"Castle That Never Was." Axel responded. This is the place where he and the rest of Organization 13 live and are assigned missions.

"Damn, I was hoping for Italian." I joked. Axel smiled.

"We'll get something afterwards," he said and nudged me into the portal. I smiled inwardly, I loved it when he touched me- even a little, he's so warm.

We were both now in The Castle That Never Was. Axel's Superior, Xemnas, approached us almost as soon as we arrived. He was about as tall as Axel (6'2"), had long silver hair, and wore the same long black coat Axel wore when he was on missions. His eyes were yellow like amber which made him look all the more stunning, though I wasn't sure that was truly how I felt about him- more like intimidating.

"Good tidings." Xemnas said in a very sophisticated tone. Axel and I nodded in response as I resisted the urge to mock his formal voice. "Axel, you are to wait in your sleeping quarters until I am ready to speak with you alone." He ordered and glanced toward me.

"Yes sir," Axel replied cooly and we walked to his room. Axel came in first with me behind him; I shut the door behind us. This wasn't the first time I had been in his room, he had brought me here after I asked where he lived when he explained his profession. Surprisingly, his room was pretty clean save for a few things out of place here and there. The walls were white along with the floor- the same as the rest of the castle. There was a rectangular window on one of the walls and a desk with a few things stacked on it, though I couldn't imagine what use Axel had for a desk- he hates paperwork and school even though it was practically his kingdom.

I walked over to Axel who was sitting on his bed and sat on his lap. "Good tidings." I mocked. Axel snickered and squeezed my sides- my tickle spot. "Ahh!" I squealed as I attempted to bat away his hands, which didn't work. I pushed him over and now I was laying on top of him, my hands holding me up were on both sides of his head. We stared into each others' eyes for a moment until the side of Axel's mouth twitched up. He grabbed my waist then rolled, causing him to have pinned me on the bed. I blushed lightly and he smirked. Axel inched closer and closer to my face. He was about a centimeter from my lips and I could feel his hot breath and his heartbeat when Demyx walked in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Demyx said laughing. I abruptly sat up and Axel didn't, which caused us to hit heads.

"Smooth," Axel said, rubbing his now pink forehead. "What Demyx?" he asked loudly, obviously irritated.

Demyx smiled. "Xemnas is ready for you." Axel sighed and got off of me. He walked to the door a jerked past Demyx, bumping his shoulder purposely as he walked out.

"Oww!" Demyx yelped. I could hear Axel laughing from the hallway. Demyx turned to me with a smile and a wink. "So, honey, you wanna-" I cut him off.

"Bye, Demyx." I stated. He sighed, disappointed again, and left. Demyx is definitely quirky, he has a rather large mohawk from his widow's peak to the end of his brown hairline on the back of his head. There are a few stragglies in his face but they don't cover his icy blue eyes. He too wears the organization coat.

It's not that I don't like Demyx, he's cute, but he always starts things he can't finish. He can be good friends with Axel when he doesn't annoy the the hell out of him. Then Axel came back in the room looking a bit depressed.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I have to go." He responded after a pause. A shock went through my body.

"What?" I said. "Your'e leaving?" I tried not to sound worried or hurt but that's not how it came out.

Axel nodded and took off his shirt. "I have to go on a solo mission." he said and threw on his black organization coat. I was so concerned for him I didn't even notice I had missed a glimpse of his abs. The last time he went on a solo mission he came back injured though he claimed he was fine. I guess that's a guy thing; they don't want to ruin their pride, especially Axel, even with a broken arm.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"How long..." Axel repeated, almost in a laugh.

"I'm serious." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You seriously think I know?"

"Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I don't know!" Axel said irritatedly.

"I don't want you to go, not after what happened last time." I stated quietly.

"I was fine! Your lack of confidence in me is really insulting."

"Maybe you were, maybe you weren't!" I screamed knowing someone in the castle would be able to hear us but I didn't care. "I was the the one sitting around waiting for you to come back...if you would come back..." I felt the tears coming on and I turned to hide my face from him. I could tell he hadn't expected me to say that but what else was I going to say? I felt his hand on my shoulder. I wiped the tears from my face before I turned around.

"Babe-" I broke him off by stepping into his arms and hugging him, burying my face into his chest. I felt his head on top of mine. "I'll be back, I promise." Axel said. I stepped back and nodded, wiping tears from my face while silently swearing at myself for crying. He opened a dark corridor and stepped into it but before he vanished into it he said, "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." I stated; but it was too late, he was already gone.

Demyx offered to drop me off at my house and since I hated public transit, I said yes. We appeared at my house within seconds- those handy dark corridors.

"Thanks." I told him. Demyx smiled.

"Anytime, Hon," and with that said, he disappeared. I walked up the steps and I knew Namine, my sister, was already here because of the lights.

"How was your date with Riku?" I asked as I came in, the familiar smell of apples and cinnamon filled my nose.

"It was pretty fun." she responded. "Who knew I could actually bowl." I smiled. Namine forced a laugh, I guess she suspected something was wrong.

Riku is the guys she's been dating for about 10 months and she likes him a lot. He is definitely good looking, he has long silver hair, blue eyes, and some of the best biceps I've ever seen. When Namine and Riku first started dating, I had a really bad feeling about him- but I don't know why, it was just one on those things you don't have a reason for. I guess he just seemed like the 'break your heart' type but their relationship has been really healthy though. "How was your date with Axel?" Namine continued cautiously. Now I was sure she knew something was bothering me.

"Fun," I stated, "While it lasted." She cocked her head to the side as if to ask 'why'. "He left." I said. Namine stiffened and squinted her eyes, looking confused.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Another solo mission." I answered then looked down, fiddling with my thumbs. I sat down at the kitchen table absently. Namine joined me there within seconds.

"He'll be fine." She reassured me and reached for my hands that were folded on the table. I pulled them back, not making eye contact with her.

"How do you know that?" I responded. Namine paused briefly before responding.

"I have faith." She said. "And he has you to live for, I know I wouldn't give that up." I smiled feeling a little more confident. "Now," Namine went on, "I scheduled a trip to the mountains for a while, you know, at our little cabin? Are you up for it?" I nodded immediately. I needed to chill about this whole Axel thing and what better way to do it than going to one of my favorite places ever? Namine smiled and stood from the table. "Get to packing!"

I nodded and scurried upstairs. I began to pack my bags. If Axel were here he would say I pack way too much. I smiled as I finished packing. I bounced downstairs with my stuff, surprised I didn't fall with all the bags I was carrying.

"Ready?" She asked happily- Riku surely got her in a good mood.

"Yup." I responded gesturing to the bags in my hands. Namine sighed.

"You will be You." She said as we headed out the door with our things. We were in the car when I realized Namine hadn't shut the front the door. I fixed her mistake and got back in the car.

"Namine will be Namine" I said with a smile as we drove to Boone, North Carolina.

Thanks for Reading! I'm not really sure if I should continue this- so please comment and let me know if you like it or not.

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	2. The Cabin

Chapter 2: The Cabin

Once the two of us got to the log cabin, we unpacked and got settled. I plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v. after starting a fire in the fireplace. I thought of how much easier it would've been if my special little redhead were here.

"I'll be back," Namine said as she neared the front door of the log cabin.

"Where you going?" I asked as I turned from the little television set.

"Wal-Mart." Namine responded as she closed the door, letting in a cold draft. I rubbed my eyes starting to feel tired, it was about 10:30 pm. Suddenly, a black mist began to form between the television and I. A Heartless. I grabbed a knife from the table next to the couch. Axel told me it was always good to keep a weapon handy because you were vulnerable without one. I finally listened to him when he pretended to be a kidnapper and I had no defense- except my foot that I kicked him in the shin with.

Instead of the mist turning into an actual figure, it took on the shape of an oval; almost like a Dark Corridor. Sure enough, Axel stepped out of it and immediately noticed the knife in my hand. "Very good!" He said enthusiastically, "But who were you expecting?"

"Axel!" I cried as I dropped the weapon onto the table and jumped into his opened arms with his scent filling my nose once again. I kissed him, my heart was pounding. His lips were warm and overwhelming. Axel turned and saw my tiny flame flickering pitifully. He snickered.

"Is _that _yourfire?" Axel laughed. He snapped his fingers and the newfound fire lit the room.

I scurried outside and got some firewood from our pile that was waiting for us under the shelter outside. I could see snow falling to the already white ground. I smiled.

I came back in and handed Axel the wood and he tossed it into the flames almost carelessly. I smiled when he bent down for the fireplace gate. Axel set up the gate and turned to see me sitting on the couch.

"Are you cold?" He asked as if the fact amused him. I looked down and realized I had been shivering. Axel sat next to me and I immediately felt warmer; after all, his body temperature is 108 degrees fahrenheit. "You'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off." He said with a grin. I pushed him playfully and drifted off to sleep when he put his arm around me.

...

When I awoke, light filled the cabin and the smell of sausage filled my nose. I looked over to see Namine cooking in the kitchen, intently staring at the sizzling pan. Axel was nowhere in sight. "Where's-"

"Axel?" He finished for me. I turned to see Axel walking perfectly down the stairs- though he made it effortless. He was wearing a white tank-top that emphasized how muscular his torso was. "How'd you sleep?" Axel asked, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pretty good. It's nice to see that you are okay." I answered. "How did you manage to finish your assignment so fast?"

"Not all missions take forever to complete, and I got it done even faster with some incentive." He responded.

"And what was that?" Namine asked before I got the chance.

Axel's green eyes locked with mine. "I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face again."

"Oh, thank y-" Namine stopped when she turned around and realized Axel was talking to me. She blushed and quickly turned back around. "I feel very bright." she murmured under her breath. Axel and I heard her anyway and laughed.

"Come on," He said and pulled me off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked, heading up the stairs after him.

"To play pool." Axel responded. I had completely forgotten about the pool table upstairs on the loft by the queen bed. There was also the master bedroom up there and a bathroom. The kitchen, dining area and living room was downstairs along with another bathroom.

"I don't know how." I stated.

"I'll teach you." We reached the top of the stairs and he grabbed a pool stick and set up the balls. "Alright, you are going to want to lean over the table and shoot like this." Axel demonstrated. But my eyes weren't paying attention to the lesson... "Hey!" He snapped, "Pay attention."

"Fine." I said.

"Now do what I just did and hit the white ball." Axel directed.

"Like this?" I asked, trying to copy the same stance he had. Axel leaned over me and corrected my posture.

"Now try it." He demanded, now standing behind me. I jerked the stick back, doing a practice run and heard Axel yelp behind me.

"Owww!" He shouted, holding his crotch. I tried not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" I stated, smiling. Axel nodded, still holding what I had hit.

"Just hit the ball." He managed.

"I'd say I just did," I joked, now laughing.

"Cute." Axel responded. "Try again." He said as he stepped away from me. I hit the white ball and it rolled across the table and scattered the other ones, sending two of them into holes. "Good-" Axel was interrupted by Namine.

"Breakfast!"

"Job." Axel said, his voice no longer had a pained tone to it. We headed downstairs where Namine had already set food on the table.

"What time did you get here last night?" She asked Axel as the three of us sat down.

"Shortly after you two." He responded before he bit into a sausage biscuit. "Hot!" Axel exclaimed and dropped it onto his plate.

"That's ironic," I stated, "Fireboy burned himself."

"What did I tell you about calling me that? It sounds like some retarded superhero name." Axel stated.

"You are my hero." I said, staring into his eyes. Axel smiled genuinely.

"Just not a retarded one." He finished with a wink. Namine and I laughed.

"Sure, just not a retarded one." I stated.

"We should get going." Axel said. Namine and I looked puzzled at him. "We are going sledding, right?"

"I guess, but I never pegged you as the type of person who plays in the snow." I stated. "As a matter of fact, I thought you would hate it." Axel smiled.

"First time for everything, why not try it now?" He responded.

"Oh, then you get to keep Namine warm, she gets cold fast." I smirked.

"Lucky me." Namine said and playfully winked at him. Axel rolled his eyes but still laughed.

After we were all bundled up, we hopped in the car and Namine drove us to the sledding hill.

Please Review! :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	3. The Bar

Chapter 3:

"Terrific." Axel said before Demyx could respond to Namine's answer. "Now would you like to tell me why you are here?"

"I came to visit my pal!" Demyx answered as he sat next to Namine who had found a spot on the couch. He put his arm around her and I could tell she had forgotten about Riku.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to get to know each other." I said and pulled Axel out the door behind me by his wrist. When we were outside, Axel opened a dark corridor and his red convertible Chevrolet Camaro appeared in front of us. "How did you..." I stared at the car as if it had three hoods.

Axel smiled. "Simple. I opened a corridor where Zoe was and she fell through."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you name your cars, because that is so normal for a 24 year old man." I told him.

"Whoa, don't be cruel." He said as we got in the car.

"I'm sorry Muscles, did I hurt your feelings?" I joked. Axel smiled.

"I love it when you call me that." He said.

"Yeah? Well I like it when you don't talk to your car." I stated.

"I didn't say a word to her." Axel grinned as he pulled 'Zoe' into a dark corridor and we appeared outside a bar.

"Today at least." I finished with a smile. Axel turned off the engine and looked at me, his green eyes meeting mine with the sun setting behind him in the distance. His hand cupped my face and he leaned over the armrest that was the only thing between us. Axel's lips touched mine for a light kiss and I knew he was teasing me. I leaned forward making the kiss more intimate than he had originally started and I felt the sides of his mouth flick upward before he pulled away from me.

"Now who's being cruel?" I questined. Axel grinned at me.

"Not Muscles of course." he said. I rolled my eyes and we went into the bar. "I'll be right back."

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Bingo." Axel responded.

I found us a table in the corner of the room and opened the drink menu. Someone sat down in front of me and I looked up to find that it was Riku. He grabbed my hands before I had a chance to pull them back. "Hey beautiful."

"Get away from me," I said, trying to pull my hands away from him. I tried kicking him but that didn't work either. I had never been so relieved when I heard someone standing by the table yell 'hey!'

I looked up to see Axel punching Riku to the floor. Axel's expression was pure infuriation and I would've hated to be anyone who he looked at like that. Riku tried to get up but Axel did it for him.

Axel picked Riku up by the collar of his shirt."Stay away from her." Axel demanded and dropped him back to the floor. Riku looked back at him with a bloody nose and an expression of shock, like a scientist would look at a specimen he thought he knew very well but it turned out to be something entirely different. Riku slowly stood up and looked as though he was leaving.

Axel sat down- or at least he tried. "Axel!" I screamed. He whirled around and caught Riku's hand in midair with a sickening pop.

"I don't think you get the memo." Axel said before he lifted his foot and kicked him across the bar, scattering tables and stools, putting all eyes on him. Riku released a mix of a sound of pain and a gasp.

"Got it Memorized?" He asked with a hint of arrogance- well duh, he's Axel Flynn, of course there was arrogance. Axel grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

How could Namine have dated him that long without realizing how crazy he was? I shivered as I got in Axel's car and linked arms with him when I sat down.

"You okay?" Axel's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," I responded, "You rocked back there."

"I'm awesome like that," he said pointing to himself as he started the engine with his other hand.

"You're obnoxious." I laughed, trying to get Riku off of my mind.

"No, obnoxious was your cousin who wouldn't stop touching my hair at Christmas." He stated as he drove.

"That's because your hair is impossible to copy."

"Everyone just fails to be as epic as me."

"No one could top you." I smiled

"Well thanks." Axel said cheerfully.

"Hey, don't tell Namine about this Riku thing, okay?" I asked him as headlights from another car lit up his perfect face. Axel nodded.

"Hungry?"

"Sure." I smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please Review :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


End file.
